


Just Wanted To Say

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established couple, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, One-Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Pippa tells Hecate something special.





	Just Wanted To Say

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Hicsqueak scene.  
> Saw this post (http://fallthefly-inglamp.tumblr.com/post/170484535911/startedfromtheclosetnowwerequeer) on Tumblr and decided to write a short one-shot.   
> To dip my toes in the fandom as a writer.  
> Have several ideas running through my head, so maybe I can try and get some posted soon.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Hecate woke to a funny feeling ghosting across her nose. She blinked her eyes open to find Pippa’s hair splayed across her face. Huffing softly, she yawned as she carefully, and gently, shifted Pippa’s hair.

Stretching her legs, she yawned again and let her eyes drift close, ready to fall back asleep when she heard a soft mumble from her girlfriend. “Hiccup? You ‘wake?”

Hecate smoothed her hand up and down Pippa’s side, “Yes, dear.”

Pippa grunted, and turned over to face her. “Mm. Good.” She blinked, sleep clearly clouding her vision, and yawned as she murmured. “I jus’ wanted to say I love you.” A tiny little smile spread across Pippa’s face as she snuggled close. Resting her head against Hecate’s shoulder, she yawned again, and in just a few seconds was fast asleep once more.

A smile of her own twitched at Hecate’s lips, and she pressed a light kiss to Pippa’s head. “Goodnight, Pipsqueak,” she whispered, before getting comfortable and drifting back to sleep herself, a warm feeling of love pulsing through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> I know it's super short, but I hope you liked it.  
> I don't have a beta, so if there happen to be any mistakes, it's all me.  
> I've got one in the works that is now at 1K and growing so hopefully soon I'll have a different fic posted!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
